


Flesh Wound

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: A short and sweet DCJ zombie au with hurt/comfort, written for a tumblr prompt.





	Flesh Wound

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Dean whispered, ripping off his long sleeve overshirt and wrapping it around Jimmy’s torn, bleeding forearm. **  
**

“It’s fine, Dean,” Jimmy said, though the color had drained from his face. “Just a flesh wound.”

“We need to get out of here,” Cas hissed from his position by the smashed out window they’d climbed in through that had slashed Jimmy’s arm. He held his pistol at the ready, but didn’t shoot. They couldn’t afford the bullets or the noise, not when they were surrounded by a shambling horde of the undead that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Dean pointed up, indicating the roof. It wasn’t the greatest option, but it was probably the safest at this point. It would at least put space between them and the horde so they would be less likely to smell the blood and come looking for the source. He helped Jimmy to his feet and they hurried up several flights of stairs, luckily encountering no zombies along the way.

Once they reached the roof, Cas barricaded the door while Dean got Jimmy settled against the low wall at the edge of the roof and dug their makeshift first aid kit out of his backpack. He poured some water on the wound to wash off the blood, then swiped their last alcohol pad across it, causing Jimmy to hiss and tense.

“How bad is it?” Cas asked, crouching down on Jimmy’s opposite side.

Dean peered at the wound now that it was clean. “Not too deep, but it’s a long gash. We’ll have to keep it clean so it doesn’t get infected.”

“Told you it was just a flesh wound,” Jimmy said with a strained grin.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You gotta be more careful, man.” He used his bowie knife to cut a cleanish strip from his ruined overshirt and wrapped it around Jimmy’s arm, tying it off securely. Then he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jimmy’s forehead for a long moment. When he pulled back, Cas did the same.

“You’re such a klutz,” Cas muttered, settling next to Jimmy and slipping an arm around him to pull him close. He grabbed at Dean’s sleeve to pull him in as well, and the three of them huddled together against the quickly cooling night air. It was going to be a long, sleepless, uncomfortable night, but at least they had each other.


End file.
